1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boxes and more specifically to a packaging and storage box for shipping fragile articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other packaging boxes designed for packing items. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,672 issued to Kirkpatrick on Oct. 18, 1960.
Another patent was issued to Bluemel on Aug. 14, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,301. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,307 was issued to McKinney on Mar. 12, 1974 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 17, 1976 to Deards as U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,728.
Another patent was issued to Ukmar, et al. on Aug. 8, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,721. Another patent was issued to Ambrose on Feb. 26, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,158. Another patent was issued to de Villers et al. on Aug. 25, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,432. Another patent was issued to Okushita on Dec. 24, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,090. Another patent was issued to Misset et al. on Jul. 19, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,900. Another patent was issued to Coalier et al. on Feb. 11, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,925. Another patent was issued to Heuberger et al. on Oct. 18, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,028. Another patent was issued to Loeffler Burkhard on Dec. 28, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,917.
This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to a device for packing using a hammock pack that embodies a container such as a corrugated carton or box within and suspending the article, having ends fixed to opposite sides of the box.
A shock-proof packing container for shipping fragile articles comprises a rectangular outer carton, a polygonal inner support member that is adapted to fit snugly within the outer carton and bear against all four side walls of the outer carton, and a flexible sling attached to opposing walls of the inner support member and extending therebetween. Fragile articles are wrapped in this sling and are thereby suspended in the interior of the packing container. Locking flaps are attached to the inner support member so that the position of the inner support member with respect to the outer carton remains fixed.
This invention comprises a corrugated package material wherein the corrugated fluting is attached to one or more sheets of heat shrinkable polymeric film. The heat shrinkable film is preferably on only one side of the corrugated fluting, but may be on both sides of the corrugated fluting. This packaging material is then formed into a carton and this carton filled; or is used to bundle a series of containers, and the final assembly, whether a carton or bundle, heat shrunk, whereby the strength of the corrugate is increased.
A container assembly for biologically processing liquids, comprising an open-top box, a free-standing, block ended plastics-film sleeve fitted within the box, and a liquid-tight plastics-film liner, the depth of the box being not more that one-half that of the sleeve, and the sleeve preferably having a stiffening attachment or enclosure at its base, to fit the box.
A package for bulk materials having a box-like protective container and plastic bag liner, and means for securing the bag in the container by a triangularly shaped flap formed by a fold of the bag wall, said means comprising a channel member and an elongated metal strip adapted to be secured in the groove of the channel member and secure the flap therebetween, said bag also having triangularly shaped flaps for filing and emptying the bag.
A container for delicate articles which includes an inner envelope, and an inflatable outer envelope sealed to the ends thereof. The inner envelope is vented to the exterior of the container so that, on inflation of the outer envelope, the inner envelope is collapsed tightly about the article, which is thus suspended in and protected by the inflated outer envelope. Preferably, the inflation is accomplished within an outer protective casing, which is coated on its interior with an adhesive. Should the casing and outer envelope be punctured, the parts will then still be kept in essentially established positions.
The present invention relates to packaging for various fragile articles, including a method and particularly relates to the packaging of fragile articles such as glass lighting fixture globes including ones commonly known as xe2x80x9cTiffanyxe2x80x9d types.
For the fabrication of a bag-in-box (BIB) package, there is first provided a semifinished, collapsed BIB package wherein a flattened bag is placed within a collapsed box and secured to at least one of its inside surfaces by means of an adhesive. After erecting the package, the bag is inflated into close internal contact with the box by introducing a gas under pressure through a fitment attached to the bag and projecting outwardly of the box. The opposite ends of the box are closed with sets of foldable end flaps, with the aid of an adhesive. Preferably, the bag is further secured to the inside surfaces of a pair of opposed ones of the four bottom end flaps of the box. The opposed pair of bottom flaps are held folded out during the introduction of the pressurized gas into the bag, in order that the bottom end portion of the inflated bag may make neat contact with the inside surfaces of the box. There is also disclosed herein an apparatus for thus fabricating the BIB package.
The present invention relates to a packing case comprising a box, a heat-retractable plastic and at least one lid, for storing, handling and transporting a charge. In the said case, the heat-retractable plastic in sheet form is bonded at one or more of its edges to the outer surface of a wall of the said box, in the vicinity of the side of the said wall, and extends, on the outside, from the said edge to the side of the said wall and then inside the box, opposite the inner surface of the said wall, moving away from the latter towards the charge which is to be packed. In the said case, the charge is held down against the bottom by means of the heat-retractable plastic along an overlapping zone.
Packaging made of card or similar material for packing a plurality of objects, the packaging comprising a body having a ring of sides and a bottom, thereby defining a volume for receiving said objects, and at least one sheet of shrinkable synthetic material fixed to said body for covering said plurality of objects and for holding the objects in place in said volume by said sheet being shrunk, said bottom being constituted by a plurality of flaps each of which is connected via a corresponding fold line to the bottom longitudinal edge of said ring of sides, said sheet being fixed to at least one of said bottom flaps which is covered, at least in part, by at least one other one of said bottom flaps is such a manner as to clamp said sheet between said flaps.
A preglued, flat folding box contains a section of tubular film glued to the box to form an inner bag. The tubular film section has bending lines in all four corners of the body of the folding box which extend to the edges of the section of tubular film. This makes it easier to erect the folding box containing the section of tubular film and to fill and close the package.
In a packaging unit for articles to be packed in a sterile condition, in order to reduce the risk of damage and, at the same time, to decrease the material requirement, it is proposed that it comprise an inner bag sealed in a gas tight manner which surrounds the article to be packed and encloses the article in a tight manner due to evacuation, a closed outer bag which receives the inner bag, and a shape-retaining frame which holds the outer bag immovably and is insertable into a shape-retaining storage container.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a packaging box that protects the object within.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging box that is easily assembled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging box that contains a bubble wrap bag that is adhesively fixed to one interior wall of the box.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging box that contains a bubble wrap bag consisting of a tape strip and tie twists as means of closure, support and spacing from interior walls.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging box that suspends a packed item within the interior of said box.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a packaging and storage box for shipping fragile articles, consisting of a corrugated housing containing a bag that is adhesively fixed to a first interior wall of the box and that substantially suspends the contents of the bag in a spaced away position from the remaining walls of the corrugated housing.
The bag can be constructed of any pliable shock absorbing material such as bubble wrap. The bag has an opening wherein an object can be placed. Fixedly positioned and extending adjacent the opening of the bag are tape elements with a peelably removable protective layer that is removed at the time of use to maintain the bag opening in a closed position about the article.
Additionally there are tie members fixedly positioned on the first interior wall. The material forms an additional bag support and spacing element being constructed of a pliable material having a malleable wire contained therein whereby the distal ends of said material can be twisted together as a final bag support and spacing method before the end flaps of the box are sealed.
The box is preferably shipped in a collapsed form until time of use. The bag is folded in a pleated fashion being contained within the collapsed walls along with the tape elements and tie members.
The following steps are performed in the assembly and packaging of the desired item which can be enclosed within a corrugated housing and substantially spaced away from the interior walls after packaging is completed. Step one: remove box from packaging. Step two: unfold the box until the opposing sides are parallel. Step three: fold each pair of opposing end flaps to form the bottom of the box and seal it with tape. Step four: stand box up, expand inner bag to engage all interior surfaces and place object within. Step five: fold the open end of the bag against the enclosed object, and secure with provided tape. Step six: grasp the ends of the tie members, join and twist until the enclosed article is secured. Step seven: fold the opposite end flaps to a closed position and secure with tape. Step eight: apply the shipping label provided, if applicable.
A packing container is provided for protecting an article, comprising: a rectangular carton having a first side, second side, third side, fourth side, each side having an interior surface, the carton having a top and a bottom, the top and bottom each having an interior surface; a flexible bag made from a shock-proofing material, the bag having a first end, the first end being attached to the carton first side interior surface, the bag further having an opening for inserting the article, the bag being closable about the article such that the closed bag is spaced from the second side, third side, fourth side, top and bottom, when the container is resting with the first side on top; a first tie member attached to and extending from the container first side; and a second tie member attached to and extending from the container first side, such that the bag, when closed about the article, can be bound by the first and second tie members, the first and second tie members being joinable such that the joined tie members can be tightened about said bag.
In another embodiment, the container top and container bottom are openable such that the container can be flattened before the article is placed in the bag.
In another embodiment, the bag is attached to the container first side with an adhesive.
In another embodiment, the bag is attached to the container first side by fasteners.
In another embodiment, the closing elements have protective coverings that are removable at the time of use.
In another embodiment, the closing elements are tape.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members join on the container first side.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members are independently attached on the container first side.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members are attached to the container first side by adhesive.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members are attached to the container first side by fasteners.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members have a malleable member for joinder by twisting.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members have a fastener for joining the tie members.
In another embodiment, for the bag closing the bag has a first closing element and a second closing element, the first and second closing element being joinable to close the bag.
In another embodiment, the first and second closing elements are attached to the bag.
In another embodiment, the first and second closing elements extend from the container first side.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members are positioned in substantial alignment with the first and second closing elements.
In another embodiment, the first and second tie members are positioned in substantial disalignment with the first and second closing elements.
In another embodiment, the bag is made from bubble wrap material.
In another embodiment, the container further comprises tape sections for sealing the container bottom and the container top.
In one embodiment, a packing container is provided for protecting an article, comprising: a rectangular carton having a first side, second side, third side, fourth side, each side having an interior surface, the carton having a top and a bottom, the top and bottom each having an interior surface; a flexible bag made from an shock-proofing material, the bag, the bag being closable about the article; first means for supporting the bag such that the bag, when closed about the article, is spaced from the container second side, third side, fourth side, top and bottom, when the container is resting with the first side on top; and second means for supporting the bag such that the bag, when closed about the article, is spaced from the carton second side, third side, fourth side, top and bottom, when the container is resting with the first side on top.
In another embodiment, the first means comprises attaching the bag to the carton first side and the second means comprises a first tie member attached to and extending from the container first side, and a second tie member attached to and extending from the container first side, such that the bag, when closed about the article, can be bound by the first and second tie members, the first and second tie members being joinable such that the joined tie members can be tightened about said bag.
In one embodiment, there is provided a method for packing an article in a protective container, comprising the steps of: closing a bottom side of the container, the container having a first side, second side, third side, fourth side, each side having an interior surface, the container also having a top side; opening the top side of the container; opening a flexible bag made from a shock-proofing material, the bag having a first end, the first end being attached to the carton first side interior surface; inserting the article into the flexible bag; closing the flexible bag about the article; wrapping a first tie member attached to and extending from the container first side, and a second tie member attached to and extending from the container first side, such that when the first and second tie members are joined, the bag, when closed about the article, is spaced apart from the container second, third, fourth, top and bottom sides, when the container is resting such that the container top side is facing up; closing the container top side.
In another embodiment, an additional step is added wherein, prior to closing the bottom side, the container is expanded from a flattened configuration into a rectangular configuration.
In another embodiment, an additional step is added wherein shipping labels are applied to the container.
In another embodiment, an additional step is added wherein, after closing the container top side, the container is positioned such that the first side on top.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim